During fuel cell operation, byproducts such as product water and nitrogen, as well as unconsumed hydrogen, may form at the anode side of a fuel cell stack. In certain known systems, accumulation of product water and nitrogen are controlled in an attempt to avoid a reduction in fuel cell performance, and/or fuel cell system shut down. One known approach is to release the water and nitrogen via a passageway downstream of the fuel cell stack. Using such an approach, the passageway is coupled with a valve for the controllable release of water and nitrogen from the fuel cell stack. This approach, however, includes the potential for problems to occur during cold weather operation of the fuel cell when water may freeze in the passageway, in the valve, or in other regions of the fuel cell with small cross sectional areas. The resulting ice formation may cause blockage of at least a portion of the passageway and prevent fluid flow (e.g., water and nitrogen removal), which may inhibit fuel cell system function.